Zekken
Zekken, real name unknown, was the former Mutated Pawn of Ajax Naberius, a former member of a branch family of the House of Naberius before he had been killed by the hands of his own Bishop, Kuroka, and she is also host to one of the many Vritra-class Sacred Gears, [Gleam Pulse], which is known as the Heart of the Evil Dragon. Known as the "Trinity Sword" due to her special skill in wielding swords (in which she, herself, is considered a sword), she is considered one of the strongest swordswomen of the current generation of Devil Youths, if not the strongest, from pure skill alone. Her reactionary time is so great, that she can dodge several attacks at once with minimal movement when they're merely centimeters from connecting with her. She is a second-year student at Argonatus Academy, along with Sairaorg Bael and his peerage, which is located within Greece. She is a character in the Fanfiction "Vessel of the King". Appearance Zekken is a slim girl with milky white, though healthy, skin, with long, lustrous and gorgeous, purplish-black hair which falls down to her waist, and crimson red eyes. She wears a mostly red ribbon with two gold arrows going across it vertically in the front which keeps her bangs out of her eyes, allowing her to push it off to the side, which helps frame her face, making it appear smaller than it is, that is tied together just above the back of her neck. Zekken usually appears with a smile on her face and her ears are pointed, something that she gained due to the awakening of her Sacred Gear which gives her the properties of a Dragon (even if her race is left unchanged). She wears a bluebottle violet tunic, which covers her chest wrapping around her legs, that has a golden plus-sign on the collar, and gold lining, under an obsidian black metal breastplate. Around her arms, she wears a black arm warmer, with the one on her left being slightly shorter, which is under black detached sleeves that have a golden trim, a red ribbon tying the sleeves to her the inside of her armor and across her back. Around her waist, is a windswept skirt of the same design style as the rest of her outfit, however, the left side of it is crisscrossed with red that has gold lining it. A red belt with a black stylistic buckle goes around her waist, keeping the skirt in place, with a similar band going across underneath the belt, though it is lopsided. She wears black stockings that crisscross around the upper portion of her legs, which reveals her knees, and black shoes that have a small heel with a gold trim that blends in with the stockings. On her left waist, is a black sheath that has a pink flower that has five petals etched into the top of it, and on the right, is a black sheath that has a red flower with five petals etched into the top of it. Personality Zekken is commonly described as a kind, sweet, and charming, innocent girl that enjoys helping others with their daily task unless it involves the academics. However, she is also a closet pervert, taking pleasure if getting "close" to other girls, being that she is bisexual. Her favorite part of a woman is their "chest", though she doesn't mind that she's flat (even though she drinks a lot of milk). She is a brave and charismatic young girl who loves weapons of all kinds and has knowledge of multiple types of weaponry, especially the sword, proclaiming it as the best weapon ever, though that statement is debatable. Being a former human, she has an upstanding sense of morals, one that forbids her from taking the life of another, even if they had attempted to kill her - however, she shows no compassion to those who'd attack her loved ones, dealing severe damage to them, even if she tries not to kill them (which could lead to death due to blood loss at a later point). Regardless of this, she is quick to befriend due to her carefree personality and her trustworthy nature. She greatly enjoys napping. History Zekken once lived a rather dull life, though she enjoyed it regardless. She compared her life to a stream; "however slow it moves, it still moves - calm and clear, it runs beautifully onward, endlessly, to its ending point." However, all of this changed one fateful day when she ran into a certain Devil who had offered her something more. Not really understanding what he was talking about, she was effectively tricked into agreeing to be reincarnated by him due to his use of flowery words and complicated speech. After waking up as a Devil, she attempted to run away but was told that she would be killed if she did, as well as her family. The threat kept her in line, and whilst she kept a happy demeanor, she was angry on the inside. A few years later, her King picked up two stray kittens and reincarnated one as his Bishop. A few months later, that same Bishop - who had become Zekken's friend, as well as her younger sibling - slew their master and ran away, leaving her own sister behind. While most assumed she had become drunk on her own power, Zekken knew the truth; that their master was attempting to create a Super Devil by experimenting on the Bishop's younger sister, however, she didn't understand why she didn't take her with her. After this, Zekken was traded around a few times and ended up in service to Sairaorg Bael, someone she came to respect much more than her previous masters, as his last Pawn piece. Powers & Abilities N/A Equipment 'Eurus' Alternatively known as the "Right Blade of the Wind", is the primary-sword of Zekken. It is a sleek, black longsword, with white etched into the blade around the edges. It is about double the length of her arm. It is a Magic Sword, a blade capable of clashing with Demonic Swords and Holy Swords, though it is inferior to the two. Near useless against beings that can resist magic, Eurus is considered a Mid-tier Magic Sword. Its ability allows its wielder to slash faster due to the wind coiling around the blade, helping the user bring it forward and back, however, it possesses three drawbacks: #It drains the user of magic power with each slash or stab that they make. #It can easily offset the balance of the user due to the enhanced force of each blow. #The wind increases the weight of the blade, making it unwieldy. However, Zekken can easily mitigate two of these due to her being reincarnated as a Devil, gifting her much more strength than the average human. This allows her to keep her balance in check and to swing the blade without difficulty, however, she still has a problem with the magic drain, though the amount of magic power she possesses is increased due to her being a reincarnated Devil - and due to her also possessing the properties of a Dragon due to her Sacred Gear, it is much larger than a normal Devil. 'Zephyr' Alternatively known as the "Left Blade of the Wind", is the off-hand sword of Zekken. It is a large, purple two-handed sword with silver edges, which has a small curvature on each side of the blade and on the tip, allowing it to be able to both slice and squash at the same time. A light pink motif is inlaid on the blade, possessing an appearance similar to something modern. It is the same length as Eurus, and like it, it is a Mid-tier Magic Sword. Its ability allows the user to collect, expand, and release wind gathered around it, which helps the user attack at a distance and draw in power for a larger strike, however, much like Eurus, it possesses its own drawbacks: #It drains the user of magic power when they collect, expand, or release the wind gathered around the blade. #It strains the user's mind due to them having to consciously control the wind that they collect. #When it expands the wind around it, the sword becomes dangerous to move around, forcing Zekken to be unable to attack with it. Much like Eurus, Zephyr can collect wind around its blade, however, it does so in a different way. Unlike Eurus, which collects wind on its own, Zephyr's ability must be activated manually, forcing its wielder to consciously collect the wind as if they were utilizing telekinesis or aerokinesis, something which can easily strain the mind of those unused to it, while also draining a constant stream of magic power from them. When the sword expands the wind around it, making it revolve around the blade at higher speeds and in greater quantity than what was previously gathered, the blade becomes incredibly heavy and cannot be easily moved, even with Zekken's strength. Once she decides to release the wind, the air around it will still and collect within the sword, causing it to glow a light green. Then, with a slash or lunge, she can release the gathered wind within the blade forward. 'Gleam Pulse' Alternatively known as the "Heart of the Evil Dragon", is a Mid-tier Vritra-type Sacred Gear that grants the properties of a Dragon to its wielder. Due to its specifications, it is always activated and while it makes its user stronger as a whole and more resistant to injuries and death, it also grants them the weaknesses of Dragons. It takes the appearance of a small red seed with the top sprouting into leaves, that has a flame-design on the front of it. The mental image of the seed, which Zekken gets, is that of a seed falling into the water. Trivia *Zekken's appearance comes from "Sword Art Online" specifically from the character "Konno Yuuki". **The name Zekken means "Absolute Sword" and it was also what she was called in ALO by other players due to her skill. **Both of the swords that she owns come from "SAO" with Euros being the personal sword of Yuuki and Zephyr being "Invaria", the main weapon of Strea. **The image of Gleam Pulse comes from "Fairy Tail", based off of the Dragon Seed. ***Its ability is also similar to it, though instead of turning the Dragon Slayer into a Dragon, it simply gives its wielder the properties of one. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Vessel of the King